


Back together again... sadly

by StilesWinchester013



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Brief Scallison, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gay, Hinted laiden, Hunters, Hurt Issac Lahey, Issac Lahey brother, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Werewolf Camden Lahey, Werewolves, brotherly fights, confused issac lahey, suggested abuse, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesWinchester013/pseuds/StilesWinchester013
Summary: Issac just realized he might be gay and his mate is Scott McCall. The same Scott McCall who is madly in love with his girlfriend Allison. Not only that but he runs into someone from his past and it's not a warm welcoming.





	1. Introduction

Issac has been attracted to men before. Sort of... he's seen men and he has been generally attracted to them but he has never wanted to date one before. I mean not until he met Scott.

When he first met Scott he thought he was attractive and felt a weird pang in his stomach, like his wolf wanted to growl, but Isaac stopped himself. Now that they were all in a pack together, Himself, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Boyd he was finally happy. Then he realized he might be gay or bi or pan or whatever. He still wasn't sure.

Since Derek finally got a new place for the whole pack, 5 bedroom 2 bathroom he had to split up the pack so they know where to sleep. Since Stiles, Danny, Lydia, and Allison were human they didn't stay at the house and that made the decisions a little easier.

As soon as Derek announced they needed to pick roommates Erica immediately shouted "I pick Boyd!" Then they walked off to pick their room. Derek said he was getting his own room and right after Jackson said "I am not staying with either of you so I'm getting my own room too." He said while pointing to Isaac and Scott.  
So Scott said "That's fine! Isaac and I will share a room so we have a spare room in case any of them want to stay over." He said happily while addressing the humans of the pack.  
"If Danny stays over he's going to stay with me." Jackson said and Danny blushed  
Issac turned to Scott "Its fine you can have your own room for when Allison comes over," he plastered on a fake smile "and I could just have an extra bed in my room when Lydia wants to stay over since I'm assuming Stiles would want to stay with Derek?" Everyone looked at eachother nodding in agreement and Derek said "Sounds great!"

Everyone went off to their rooms except for Issac and the humans. Stiles spoke up and said to Isaac and Lydia "So you two are sleeping together?"  
"No. But everyone else had a choice except Lydia so I thought we," motioning to himself and Lydia "would share a room. I don't want to sleep with Lydia at all."  
She furrowed her brows and he spoke up by saying "No offense, sorry." So she then responded with "Saying 'no offense' doesn't make it any less offensive!" And she stalked off to her and Issacs room.

Issac met Lydia in 'their' bedroom after he told the others that he was going to say sorry. He walked in and immediately started to freak out when he saw her kissing Aiden passionately on her bed."Oh my God! Lydia give a guy a warning!" he said while covering his eyes with one hand while searching for the knob with the other. Lydia sat up fixing her lipstick with her finger then stood up. "Isaac you can look now." He took his hand off his eyes then calmed down. "Lydia what is he doing here? I thought he left Beacon Hills a while ago!" Lydia gestured for Aiden to leave through the window and he gave her a peck on the cheek and left.  
"Well.." she said while looking around and trailing the 'e'  
"Oh my God" he said while rolling his eyes and laughing a little.

"Scott this is going to be so much fun! Now we won't have to worry about your mom walking in on us."  
"Heh yeah" he said but he wasn't sure why he wasn't more enthusiastic.  
"Scott? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She looked at him with a concerned smile. He honestly didn't know what was wrong he figured he just needed to loosen up so he was going to ask Issac to play video games with him. He got to the door as was about to knock but it sounded like Issac and Lydia were talking so he stalked off to find Stiles.

"So Lydia, can I ask you about something serious?"  
"You think you're in love with Erica! It's totally okay I thought I liked her at one point too. I mean that hair and-"  
"No! God no! Lydia that's not it at all. It's just that,"  
"Yeah?" She was really interested now.  
"I think I might be gay... and in love with Scott." She gasped and leaped up clapping her hands.  
"Yay! I can have a GBF!" She said it just quiet enough that no one would hear her.


	2. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydias goal? Making Scott jealous.  
> Issacs goal? Making Scott his.  
> (Very short chapter but I'm getting a keyboard for my phone soon so I promise the chapters will be longer! xx)

"Oh God Lydia!" Issac said while laughing and leaning back on his bed.  
"What? I've always wanted to have one. I mean sure there's Danny and Stiles but we," she said while gesturing to herself and Issac "are going to be best friends. Emphasis on best."  
Wow, Issac thought. She was way to exited. They were both laughing now and eventually they started talking about their celebrity crushes. Lydia went first.  
"Well Harry Styles, Chris Rock, Chris Pratt, Chris Hemsworth..." she trailed off "Literally anyone named Chris." She paused. "Oh! Scott Eastwood and Ewan McGregor!"  
"Wow that's a lot. I would say I'm surprised but I'm really not."  
"Hey!" She responded by laughing. "So how about you?"  
"Oh my God I can't believe I'm telling you this! So," he took a deep breath "Grant Gustin, Stephen Amell, Keiynan Lonsdale, young," he thought about it for a second. "and old Leonardo DiCaprio, and then probably Will Smith."  
"Wow! That list was longer than I expected!"

After Scott finally convinced Stiles to play video games with him on a deal that Scott would have to but Stiles dinner tomorrow they walked into the living room and ended up playing a variety of games going from Zelda to Mario Kart. They eventually stopped playing around 6:30 so the pack could eat dinner. Derek ordered in pizza and they all went into the dining room to eat. Scott and Stiles were the last ones to arrive. He noticed that Issac was sitting really close to Lydia, closer than Scott's wolf liked. He was about to let out a low growl when Danny piped up. "Scott stop standing there and eat before it's all gone." He put on a fake smile and walked over. As he was eating he would throw quick, scowling glances at Lydia and Issac and at one point, Lydia noticed.

Lydia leaned over to Issac whispering "Oh myGod did you see that!  
"See what?"  
"Scott! He's jealous!"  
"Is that why you're sitting so close to me?"  
"No I'm sitting so close to you because that is what best friends do."  
"I've never had a real best friend before but I don't think they sit this close." he said while laughing. That time he saw Scott's glare. 

After dinner he and Lydia went back to their room. "I have a great idea!" She announced.  
"Oh no I'm not gonna like this am I?" He looked at her groaning.  
"We should make Scott jealous!"  
"Jealous? Lydia he has a girlfriend. Emphasis on girl. I don't know if you noticed but I'm not a girl." Lydia noticed that he seemed disappointed so she walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. "I'm going to kiss you and you're going to tell me how it feels. Okay?"  
"Sure?" She leaned in and they were kissing and it nice but he felt no emotion. He was about to pull back when Danny, Jackson, Scott, Erica, and Allison walked in. They immediately pulled away and Scott was pissed. But he managed to control himself but taking a few deep breaths. Danny was amused "I thought you said you guys weren't dating, Issac." He said while smiling.  
"Uhhh yeah, it's new. We weren't going to tell everyone just yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 yayy!! I probably won't post a chapter everyday and I probably won't have a schedule because I wouldn't be able to keep up with it lol. If you don't know 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers then you should definitely listen to it. 10/10 great song.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-part fic so I hope you like it! Feel free to critique me in the comments I would really like to know your opinions!!


End file.
